Medrax
Medrax is a Makuta who survived Teridax's attack and later fled to Bara Magna. He helped the Matoran Army and Rahi Army by killing Makuta Spine and absorbing various Bone Hunters and their Rock Steeds, allowing him to transform. He then killed Makuta Rokax, his leader. He fled after the events of the Doom Event. Biography Medrax is a Makuta who was chosen by Rokax to be in his team of Makuta. Medrax was the one who gave the Toa Hagah the information of Teridax's plans, only asking the Toa to leave him alone in exchange. The Toa agreed and left. Onye found out about this, but was bribed by Medrax to leave this a secret in exchange for sharing the ultimate power. One day, Medrax got a vision of the future: Teridax succeeding, Mata Nui as a Glatorian, The giant robots fighting, the death of Makuta and the Doom Event. He then told Rokax everything, and he started to rebel, although Makuta Teridax already left for Metru Nui. Medrax made the Force Field Capsules, to make sure if Teridax tried to kill them, they would stay alive. After thinking, he also made one for Rokax, knowing he would need his help for a longer amount of time. After escaping Teridax's attack on the Brotherhood, they flew to Metru Nui to avenge their brothers, although they were too late and flew out of the robot to attack the Glatorian and the Toa Nuva (Except Lewa). After Teridax lost, the team hid themselves away in the Black Spike Mountains. When Ulthurak started the Doom Event together with Chill, they prepared to attack, only to get assaulted by Gord's Skakdi Group. Medrax battled Gord and then flew away, leaving the other Makuta in hands of the Skakdi, telling he doesn't need them anymore. He prepared to kill Rokax and met the Agori Army on the way, telling them Rokax"s plans and then flew off again. He spotted a Bone Hunter group who wanted to kill the Matoran and absorbed 3 Bone Hunters and their Rock Steeds, and started to transform. Afterwards, he killed Spine so that the Rahi Army could continue their journey. Medrax then killed Rokax, and managed to escape Bevio's wrath. He has disappeard ever since, rendering his fate unknown. Abilities and traits Powers As a Makuta, Medrax can create, control and absorb Shadow. He possesses all Kraata Powers, but unlike the rest, he can control them and use their elemental strength through his claw. He can also levitate. Mask and Tools Medrax wears the Kanohi Taiku, Mask of Poison. He wields a Rock Staff, allowing him to lift up rocks and twrow them to his opponent. He has a Rahkshi Back Armor on his back, which is channeled through his arm to his claw, which allows him to use the power of the Kraata he carries to attack his opponents. (Ex. With a Poison Kraatan he can shoot poison out of his claw, etc.) After his transformation, he got a pair of wings. He also has a Destro Staff, which allows him to kill anyone STRONGER then him. It will not work on weaker opponents. Category:Stone Category:Makuta Category:Shadow Category:Characters